Death Angels
by Shadowgal
Summary: Hiei and Coco both are leaders of their own gange they fight ,drag, race, and more this story ain't that bad please review
1. Default Chapter

Hey people i hope you like my story.  
  
Declamier:I Don't own Yu Yu Hakusho,but coco and other character are mine  
  
  
  
Summary:Hiei is the leader of a demon gang called The Hell Demons and know for is toughness in L.A.  
  
but he had never heard of Coco and her gang call The Death Angels.And they meet in the streets of L.A.  
  
  
  
{{Coco pov}}  
  
My gang and I were walking down the streets and it was raining and hard but we don't even give a care  
  
we just came from a fight with some kids said that their tougher than us Hm will we did show them.  
  
  
  
Angel:Coco are you okay you seem to be quite?  
  
My best gang member ny best friend always conser for my saftey or how i am.  
  
Coco:No Angel I'm alright i just like to think a lot thats all.  
  
Flame:Uh Coco I have to tell you something?  
  
My other best friend Flame she is a good spy and know every thing that going on sometimes though.  
  
  
  
Coco:Yeah what is it?  
  
Flame:Will I heard that there is a nother gang and there all demons like us but I heard they might be stronger than us.  
  
Coco:Oh who are they?!  
  
  
  
Flame:I heard they are called the Hell Demons.  
  
Hn The Hell Demons I never heard of them will if they come across us they will get a good beaten.  
  
  
  
Flame:uh Coco hello?  
  
Coco:Oh what I'm here lets go to our house.  
  
(so they all are running now to there house)  
  
{{Hiei pov}}  
  
  
  
Hn me and my gang been here for a year now and I never heard of The Death Angels.  
  
  
  
Kurama:Hiei I also heard there they might be stronger than us.  
  
  
  
Kurama my best friend how is always by my side and know what is going on.  
  
Hiei:Hn will if they come across us they will be killed even their are girls.  
  
Kurama:Lets get going to our house they are whating for us!  
  
  
  
Hiei:Hn yeah lets go.  
  
  
  
(so they go to their house)  
  
(Then the next day came)  
  
{{Coco pov}}  
  
I was about to leave to think more about my brother I love to think when i'm alone.  
  
  
  
Botan:Coco were are you going and when will you be back?  
  
  
  
Coco:Don't worry Botan I will be walking around and I will be back soon.  
  
So I left and while I was walking I kept on remembering about my past life.  
  
And my brother had red hair and that is al i remeber.  
  
Then I was walking and I was only looking at the ground and then I hit someone when I look up it is  
  
So people tell me what you think 


	2. Meet

Hey people i hope you like my story and dont worry there are more characters in the story.  
  
Declamier:I Don't own Yu Yu Hakusho,but coco and other character are mine  
  
  
  
[Okay were we last left of was when Coco had hit someone and she look up and it was]  
  
{{Coco pov}}  
  
Ow I hit someone and I look up and it was someone how was wearing black and had a bandana in hie fore head.  
  
  
  
Coco:OW!Watch were your going!!And how are you!!  
  
Hiei:Hn watch were your going bitch.And if you must know I'm Hiei and you.  
  
Coco:Will I'm Coco and get out of my way (and Coco pushed him down)[she is fast as Hiei]  
  
  
  
Hiei:Why you! Do you know how your dealing with! (then he had drawn out a pocket knife)  
  
  
  
Coco:No but do you know who you are dealing with were the Death Angels! (then Coco also had drawn out a pocket knife)   
  
Hiei:So your the gang will I'm the leader of the Hell Demons!! (then he was about to hit Coco in the stomach when she jumped out of the way)  
  
Coco:So your the leader of that gang (then Coco whent after Hiei but she tricked him Hiei though she was going to hit him on the stomach but Coco then slide down and hit Hiei in the legs)  
  
  
  
Hiei:Damn you!!  
  
{{Touya pov}}  
  
Hn I was walking down the street then I heard someone scream so I ran down and saw Hiei and a woman same hieght as Hiei fighting.  
  
Touya:What the hell are you doing?  
  
Hiei:Hn when did you get here anyway this is the leader of the Death Angels!And I must bet her!  
  
  
  
Coco:Will then comeon stupid!!  
  
Then I saw them get on to it again then I heard someone come and it was a woman my hieght.  
  
((Mackenzie pov}}  
  
Oh Man! Oh Man! I hope that is not Coco fightening in this day!!  
  
as I turn a corner I saw A man as Coco hieght fighting someone then I saw someone else standing there watching.  
  
Mackenzie:Coco comeon lets go before a cop comes!!  
  
Coco:I know but this is Hiei the leader of the Hell Demons and I dont want him around!!  
  
Mackenzie:He is!Will anyways you can bet him at night he looks easy to bet so lets go!!  
  
Touya:Hey bitch you the easy one so shut up!!  
  
Mackenzie:How about you fag!  
  
((No ones pov}}  
  
Then the four of them stared to fight blood runing every were and screams of yelling.  
  
Then the cops came to see what is going on.  
  
Coco:The Cops damn let go! this is in over Hiei!!(she stared to fun)  
  
  
  
Hiei:You got that right see you tonight!!(then He stared to run)  
  
So people what did you think good bad tell me review! 


	3. Cars

Hey people i hope you like my story and dont worry there are still more characters in the story.  
  
Declamier:I Don't own Yu Yu Hakusho,but coco and other character are mine  
  
  
  
[Okay were we last left of was when Coco and Hiei were fighting and then the cops came]  
  
{{Coco pov}}  
  
We got back to our house and then that is when my gang were asking a lot of question.  
  
  
  
Angel:Coco are you okay and what about you Mackenzie are you okay?  
  
Botan:What happen to you two?!  
  
Ginger:Yeah what happen to you guys?!!!  
  
Flame:come on tell us!!  
  
Man there were talking so fast  
  
Coco:OKAY PEOPLE!!  
  
They all shut up.  
  
Coco:Okay me and Mackenzie found the leader of the Hell demons so I fought the leader while Mackenzie  
  
fought one of the member.  
  
Mackenzie:Yeah they are strong but it was fun to beat the hell out of them!  
  
Coco:Yeah it was wasn't??*Mackenzie and Coco do a high five*  
  
Botan:Are you going to fight them again?  
  
Coco:Hell yeah but this time we are all going!!  
  
  
  
{{Hiei pov}}  
  
Man was Coco hard but not as hard as me.She will pay.  
  
  
  
Yusuke:Hey Hiei are you okay?  
  
Kurama:Yeah what happen!!??  
  
Jin:Where were you two?!!!  
  
Kuronue:Did you guy get into a fight?  
  
Hiei:Hn yes were alright!!  
  
Touya:Also we got to meet the leader of the Death Angels.  
  
All:WHAT!!  
  
  
  
Hiei:Yeah but we will get them back and were all going this time so lets move!!go get into your cars (yes people they have cars)  
  
  
  
  
  
{{Coco Pov}}  
  
  
  
Coco:Okay people get into your cars now!!!  
  
I see as my gang all get into their cars ready to ride around for a while but if the Hell Demon finds us we will have a great night.  
  
  
  
so we ride around L.A. man do I love the city or what!!  
  
Botan:Coco I see someone following us!!  
  
Coco:You do?  
  
I turn around and i see all cars that are black maybe it's Hiei.  
  
Coco:Okay everybody follow me.  
  
I see my gang following me and I will try to lose Hiei and His gang.  
  
  
  
{{Hiei pov}}  
  
Hiei:Hn I see.Everyone follow them their the Death Angels let move!!  
  
There are all red cars and i see they are trying to lose us hn it wont work!!  
  
{{no one pov}}  
  
Coco and her gang were trying to lose them but it wont work he is fast.  
  
  
  
Coco then saw a black car and it was the first one going faster then whent in front of her.  
  
Coco:WHAT THE HELL!!  
  
  
  
Then Coco press stop but thank god her gang were fast because they stop already.  
  
Then the black car went to Coco car next to her and it was Hiei.  
  
  
  
Coco:Hn what do you want!!  
  
  
  
Hiei:Lets have a drag race!!!  
  
Hey people tell me what you think so tell next chapter!!Bye for Now!! 


	4. race

Hey people i hope you like my story.  
  
Declamier:I Don't own Yu Yu Hakusho,but coco and other character are mine  
  
and joy you will be in the story in later chapters.  
  
  
  
[Okay were we last left of was when the race is about to begin]  
  
{{Coco pov}}  
  
Hiei just came up and ask me to drag race him.  
  
Coco fine then but by turns!  
  
Hiei:Fine lets do it.  
  
Coco then turn around and saw a kid and Coco new that kid know what is going on.  
  
Then Coco saw the kid was gonig to yell.  
  
Kid:Drap race people!!!!!!!!!  
  
Coco:What the hell *Then Coco turn around and the streets had felled up with people and their cars*  
  
{{No one pov}}  
  
Hiei:Are you up to it Coco?  
  
Coco looked around the cars and her gang and they all nod.  
  
Coco:Alright then Hiei your on!!  
  
So they got thier cars in line up and the vs are Angel/Kuama Ginger/Jin Flame/Kuronue Botan/yusuke Mackenzie/Touya Coco/Hiei.  
  
The light the gangs were watching was yellow then red and......green.  
  
And their off!!!  
  
Flame was in the lead then Kuronue came up abd hit Flame's car in the side but Flame didn't lose control so she went full speed and hit Kuronue  
  
but she went to fast that they both are going around and around.Then Falme car hit a side walk and Kuronue hit a light post.  
  
Coco:Flame No!!!!  
  
Then flame came out of her car and so did Kuronue but they were both bleeding like carzy from arm and legs and their face but thier okay.  
  
  
  
Then Angel and Kurama were next they both what the light to turn green and then it ........did.  
  
Kurama is in the lead but Angel is not to far from him then Angel went fast and hit kurama car at the back.  
  
  
  
Kurama:You bitch you will fucking pay!!  
  
Angel:Bloody Hell I won't!!!  
  
Then Angel was in the lead and she was doing great until Kurama went so fast he hit Angel hard and then Angel's car went carzy around and around but she stoped and then went after Kurama  
  
So went as fast as her car can go.Then when she went up to Kurama and then went to Kurama's left side of his car and hit him.  
  
Kurama car went turning and turning around and hit a street sign.  
  
Angel:That is what you get asshole!!! HA!  
  
Kurama:Go to hell bitch!!  
  
Angel:Why don't you!!  
  
And Angel went to the finsh line.  
  
Coco:Great jod Angel!!  
  
Angel:Thanks Coco! Now it's Mackenzie and Touya turn to race.  
  
Coco:Okay!  
  
Hey so what do you think will happen next will Mackenzie win or Touya till next chapter and  
  
find out and reivew and Joy don't worry you will be in the story in the later chapters like i said.  
  
Coco:So people review!!  
  
Hiei:Hn whatever.reivew people. 


	5. race again

Hey people i hope you like my story.  
  
Declamier:I Don't own Yu Yu Hakusho,but coco and other character are mine  
  
  
  
[last were we left off is Mackenzie and Touya are going to race]  
  
  
  
{{no one pov}}  
  
Mackenzie:Okay i'm ready to race!  
  
Touya:Get ready to lose bitch!!  
  
They are both in the line ready to race the light is yellow..then red and then...........green!!  
  
and now there off.Mackenzie is in a good start she is the lead.Then Touya comes up really fast.  
  
Touya is now in the lead but Mackenzie is not that far from Touya.Touya notice that so he press the breck's  
  
really fast and hard the Mackenzie hit his car at the back.  
  
Touya:That is what you get bitch for messen with me!!  
  
Mackenzie:Whatever fag I will get you!!  
  
Then Mackenzie went to fast that she cought up with Touya and she hit him on the right side  
  
of his car.Mackenzie hit him three or more times that Touya hit the street sign and Mackenzie won!!  
  
Mackenzie:HA!!I told you i will get you fag!!  
  
  
  
Touya:Shut up bitch!!  
  
Coco:Great job Mackenzie now it's Botan and Yusuke turn!  
  
Botan:Okay i will show him!!  
  
Yusuke:Like you even can bitch.  
  
  
  
So they went to the starting line the light was yellow.....red.........green!!  
  
Their off Botan is in the lead but yusuke was right beside her.  
  
Yusuke:Now the fun begins!  
  
Botan:Whaaaaat!  
  
Yusuke hit Botan on the left side of her car so hard that her car went up the air and down the floor  
  
and went sliding and hit a stop sign.  
  
Coco:Botan No!!!  
  
Hiei:Yes!!  
  
  
  
Yusuke:Ha!she lost!!  
  
Botan got out of her car and looked sick.  
  
Botan:I'm okay!!Now it's you Coco!  
  
Coco:Right!!  
  
Hiei:You will lose bitch!  
  
Coco:shut up basterd!!!  
  
Then they went to the starting line and the light is yellow.........red.............green!!!  
  
And they off!!!!Coco is fast that Hiei can't even see her!!But Hiei press the gas so hard that he was  
  
not far from Coco but close.Coco saw him a went faster and so did Hiei!!  
  
Hiei then took a left turn.  
  
Coco:What the hell! Were did he go!!  
  
Hiei was on top of a road that were Coco will not see and he will jump on top off Coco.  
  
Then He saw Coco and went in mid air and is now on top of Coco's car!!  
  
Coco:AAAAHH!!  
  
  
  
Hiei:Hn!  
  
Hiei then got off of Coco's car and went full speed but Coco went om full speed and hit Hiei car at the back  
  
and on his left side and went to the finshing line.  
  
Coco:You all most had me but not this time!!  
  
Hiei:You fucking bitch i had you!!Fuck!!  
  
Coco:HA!!Basterd you can never get me!! now it's Ginger and Jin turn!!  
  
Hey good or bad review and till next chapter  
  
Coco:Yeah please review  
  
  
  
Hiei:Don't  
  
  
  
Coco:You're just mad cuz i won!!  
  
Kurama:Review 


	6. Oh No

Hi thanks to all the people who review me thanks!  
  
Declamier:I dont own yu yu hakusho and never will.  
  
[were we last left off was when coco had won and it was Ginger and Jin race]  
  
{{no one pov}}  
  
Ginger:Okay my turn lets go!!  
  
Jin:Don't be to happy.  
  
Ginger:Whatever loser.  
  
So they go to the string line the light is yellow..............red....................green!!  
Jin is in the lead but Ginger is not to far but a little.Then Ginger press the gas  
as hard as she can.Jin saw her so he went faster.Then Ginger also went fast  
and when she was right behind him.Jin saw her and stoped.Then Ginger tried  
to stop but she was to fast and when she hit his car Ginger went up the air and  
was spinnig like carzy then the car stoped and went sliding to a lap post.Then  
her car went on fire and she didn't come out.  
  
Coco:NO!!!!!!!  
  
{{Coco pov))  
  
I saw Ginger car went on fire and i didn't see her com out!So i yelled as hard  
as i can.  
  
Coco:GINGER!!!!!!!  
  
I went running at her car and i saw her hair go on fire.So i just sat on the floor  
caring my eyes out.Then i heard someone coming.I looked up and it was  
  
Mackenzie.  
  
Mackenzie:Coco please get up it will be alright.  
  
I got up as fast as i can and hugged Mackenzie.  
  
Coco:Oh Mackenzie i can't belive this happened to her i should of know now she is  
  
gone.  
  
Hiei:Hn yeah cry bitch you so weak!!  
  
Coco:You know what Hiei that should have be you out there!!!!  
  
{{Hiei pov}}  
  
I see the so called leader there crying so i came up to her and now she is mad.  
  
Coco:You are a heart less basterd!!!  
  
Hiei:Yeah and you know what you should die now!!  
  
I went running after Coco with a Knife in my hand and got hit her on her stomach.  
  
Mackenzie:COCO!!!!!!!!!!  
  
{{Coco pov}}  
  
I saw Hiei coming after me and then i felt a hard pain in my stomach and i heard  
Mackenzie yell out my name then my world became bark.  
  
{{Mackenzie pov}}  
  
I yelled for Coco i saw fall to the ground and her stomach and shirt were all coverd in blood  
She looked clam and fell to the floor.Then i heard Hiei.  
  
Hiei:HA!!She can't even take care of her self .What a weakling.  
  
Mackenzie:Why you !!  
  
I tried to hit Hiei but Angel got my arms.  
  
Angel:Come on Mackenzie lets take Coco to the doctor now!!!  
  
Mackenzie:You're right lets go!!  
  
[The next day at the hospital]  
  
{{No one pov}}  
  
Docter:Coco is.............  
  
Hey people what do you think will Coco live or die review and you will find out yill next chapter!!  
  
Kurama:You hit Coco!  
  
Hiei:Yeah so what!!  
  
Kurama:Why you!!  
  
Mackenzie:Please review. 


End file.
